Tylko ten jeden raz
by Ardwi00
Summary: Francis jest autorem kultowej w pewnych kręgach serii fantasty. Arthur jest po prostu Mrocznym Lordem uwikłanym w wieloletnią walkę ze swoją nemezis. Wszystko toczy się osobnym torem do dnia, w którym pisarz postanawia doprowadzić do ostatecznego zwycięstwa Alfreda.


Arthur Kirkland był udaną postacią.

Nawet trochę zbyt udaną, przez co Francis okazjonalnie żałował, że moda na cynicznych skurczybyków nie przyszła do Stanów kilka lat wcześniej. Wtedy mógłby zrobić z Arthura głównego bohatera. Niestety w starożytnych latach dziewięćdziesiątych, Superman ciągle był popularniejszy od Batmana, przez co protagonistą powieści został uroczy Alfred F. Jones. Arthurowi przypadła rola mrocznego lorda-intryganta. I to działało, naprawdę. Ludzie lubili czytać o ich starciach, co przekładało się na regularne czeki dla Francisa i nowe książki dla czytelników. Napisał dziesięć tomów, zanim konwencja na dobre się wyczerpała.  
Pewnego dnia Francis usiadł przed ekranem komputera, świadomy tego, że czas napisać ostatni tom. Potrzebował około czterystu stron, by podarować wszystkim swoim postaciom odpowiednie zakończenie. To nie było trudne. Większość z nich czekał happy end.  
Tylko Arthur miał umrzeć.  
Francis mozolnie zaczął zaciskać fabularną pętlę wokół Pana Żmij. Jego mroczna potęga w końcu zaczęła go przerastać, wszystkie plany spalały na panewce, a do górskiej twierdzy zbliżał się już Alfred dzierżący Zabójcę Wężów. Po kilku tygodniach pisania koniec był już zaskakująco blisko. I chwała Bogu. To w końcu, na litość, jedenasty tom.

*

Francis skrzywił się i wykasował ostatnie, fatalnie brzmiące zdanie. Potem odchylił się w fotelu i rozmasował skronie, mrużąc piekące oczy. Światło monitora raziło go jak świecąca na niebiesko latarka.  
Pracował bez przerwy od pięciu godzin, więc teraz zdecydowanie zasługiwał na przerwę. Zwłaszcza że scena, którą teraz pisał była ciężka na wiele sposobów. Pan Żmij odrzucał w niej ukochaną, chcąc ją chronić od rychłego niebezpieczeństwa. Ktoś powiedziałby, że akurat wątki romantyczne wychodziły Francuzowi doskonale, więc nie powinien mieć z tym takich kłopotów.  
Francis odpowiedziałby takiej osobie, żeby sama spróbowała napisać realistyczny romans Arthura z kimkolwiek. I nie, Alfred nie zaliczał się do realistycznych romansów z Arthurem, nieważne, co na ten temat twierdziła zaskakująca ilość fanów.  
Pogrążony w myślach o własnym wszechświecie, Francis zszedł do kuchni, gdzie uznał, że potrzebuje przynajmniej podwójnej kawy, żeby na chwilę tego wszechświata się pozbyć. Sceny, których Francis jeszcze nie napisał, natarczywie krzyczały w jego głowie, by je urealnić. To naprawdę dziwne, kiedy rzeczywistość, z jej elektrycznością, żółtymi ścianami w kuchni i czajnikiem, wydaje się pisarzowi mniej prawdziwa, niż magiczne kule i armia trolli.  
Francis potrząsnął głową i wyjął z szafki kubek. Potem wlał wodę do czajnika i nastawił ogień.  
Wyobrażał sobie, jak Pan Żmij zostaje sam w kamiennej komnacie i opada powoli na biurko, w geście przegranej ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, a jego ramionami wstrząsa wypruty z łez szloch. Arthur, który pierwszy raz od czwartego tomu okazuje słabość, wyczuwa zbliżający się koniec... A potem podnosi twarz i spogląda pusto w tańczący na knocie płomyk - jedyny ogień, który rozświetla jego samotnię. Jego oczy, ta słynna jadowita zieleń, są teraz puste. Próbuje myśleć, ale żadne wyjście nie przychodzi mu do głowy...  
Czajnik zaczął gwizdać. Francis sięgnął po niego na oślep, uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem.  
Arthur, w którego oczach odbija się ogień i beznadzieja. Gadzie źrenice, które tak w nim lubił...  
Widział to tak wyraźnie. Wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek.  
Oczy Arthura, które rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia i popatrzyły prosto w oczy Francisa. Minęła chwila - obaj mężczyźni potrzebowali jej, by uświadomić sobie, że coś zmieniło się w ich światach. Na przykład, świat Bonnefoya całkiem gdzieś się zapodział. Zniknął hałas czajnika i centralne ogrzewanie. Francis stał bosymi stopami na kamiennej posadzce komnaty przypominającej średniowieczne cele ascetów. Pochodnie przytwierdzone do ścian oświetlały samotne biurko z czarnego drewna i smukłą sylwetkę Pana Żmij, który wpatrywał się w Francisa z lekko otwartymi ustami. Dziwny przeciąg poruszył jasnoróżowym szlafrokiem pisarza.  
Arthur powoli wstał, marszcząc swoje ogromne brwi.  
- Jak śmiesz pojawiać się tutaj z powietrza?  
Francis odwrócił się, szukając w pokoju trzeciej osoby. Arthur pewnie przemawiał do Victorii. Zapewne biedna dziewczyna wróciła po tym, jak Kirkland surowo ją odprawił, myślał Francis. W końcu Victoria była upartą bohaterką - żadna inna nie pokochałaby mrocznego lorda.  
Ale nikogo innego nie było w komnacie, która powinna istnieć tylko w pliku tekstowym w komputerze Francisa. I w jego głowie. Tak, to działo się w jego głowie.  
Zwalił to na przepracowanie, wybujałą wyobraźnię i brak kawy.  
Arthur odchrząknął, na co Francis prawie podskoczył w miejscu i asekuracyjnie zasłonił kubkiem.  
- Nie zabijaj mnie!  
Potem trochę zawstydził się swojej reakcji, ale znał Arthura. Stworzył go. Pan Żmij nie był typem postaci, która, złapawszy wroga, wygłasza godzinną przemowę, po czym przekazuje szczegółowy plan zagłady świata w ręce więźnia. Nie.  
Arthur preferował celne strzały.  
A celny strzał mógł być bolesny nawet w wyobraźni.  
- Zaraz do tego przejdziemy - obiecał Arthur. Następnie uniósł dłoń i wykonał nią krótki gest. - Odbędzie się bez węży, naprawdę, Arthur - Francis przełknął ciężko ślinę. Coś - bardzo realistycznie - zasyczało pod jego stopami. Przerażony pisarz ujrzał, jak dwie żmije oplatają jego kostki. Wzdrygnął się, ale nie odważył się poruszyć.  
Gdyby kiedykolwiek wiedział, że jego wyobraźnia spłata mu takiego figla, zostałby przy pisaniu krótkich opowiadań do playboya.  
- Skąd wiesz o wężach? - zapytał ostro Arthur.  
Francis wydusił z siebie spanikowany uśmiech.  
- To, że wszyscy z wyjątkiem drogiej Victorii nazywają cię Panem Żmij, to pewna podpowiedź, Arthurze.  
Arthur spiął się. Francis nie mógł nie docenić, jak perfekcyjnie to wyglądało: te lekko unoszące się ramiona, subtelne przechylenie w przód, zaciśnięcie warg i ściągnięcie w dół brwi. Odrobina zranionej dumy w oczach. Dokładnie tak, jak Francis wyobrażał sobie cały czas... Tylko, że prawdziwej. Żaden aktor nie odegrałby tego tak dobrze.  
- Marnujesz mój czas - wycedził Arthur.  
Machnął nadgarstkiem. Francis wiedział, co to oznacza. Pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że obudzi się z tego snu, zanim Arthur wyda rozkaz. Uszczypnął się mocno w ramię, ale jedynym efektem była piekąca skóra.  
Węże wspinały się wyżej. Francis czuł je - oślizgłe, miękkie stwory sunące gładko po jego gołych łydkach. Posykiwały, gotowe, by w każdej chwili wbić podobne do igieł zęby i wstrzyknąć do jego żył jad.  
- Czekaj, nie możesz mnie zabić. - Francis zaczął desperacko poszukiwać argumentu. - Jestem bogiem!  
- W porządku.  
- Stworzyłem ten świat...  
- Paskudnie z twojej strony.  
- Wiem, jak pokonać Alfreda!  
Nagle węże zniknęły, jakby nigdy ich nie było. Francis odetchnął i obrócił się, rozglądając mętnie po komnacie. Popatrzył podejrzliwie na posadzkę, a potem znowu na Arthura. Ten go ponaglił:  
- Mów, póki mam dobry humor.  
Francis oddychał ciężko. Nagle pomyślał: właśnie opisywałem, jak ten gość załamuje się nerwowo. Teraz stoi naprzeciwko mnie i wydaje się ze stali, a ja wiem, że zabije mnie z radością, jeśli jakoś go nie przekonam.  
Dlaczego w ogóle tak myślał? Przecież to wszystko nie działo się naprawdę. Arthur Kirkland nie był prawdziwy. Chociaż chyba zamierzał się o to kłócić.  
Niech to szlag.  
- Masz fatalny humor, Arthurze - poprawił go nerwowo, ale dobitnie Francis. - Najgorszy od lat, ponieważ obydwaj dokładnie wiemy, że właśnie przegrywasz z Alfredem i nie masz żadnego planu. Myślisz o poddaniu się, bo jesteś za uparty, by uciekać, ale niedostatecznie głupi, żeby umrzeć.  
Arthur wpatrywał się w niego ze spokojnym zainteresowaniem.  
- W końcu próbujesz umrzeć czy przeżyć, bo nie rozumiem.  
Francis uśmiechnął się. To był raczej nieśmiały uśmiech, jeśli brać pod uwagę, że jego właściciel dygotał.  
- Jeśli się nie mylę, twój słodki przeciwnik właśnie odkrył tajny tunel i niedługo wpadnie tu ze swoim bratem.  
- Tylko tchórzliwi głupcy mają tajne tunele - parsknął pogardliwie Arthur. - Każdy wie, że rycerze uwielbiają się nimi przeciskać.  
- Nie masz takiego tunelu, o którym byś wiedział. Więc, Arthur... - do pisarza w końcu zaczęła wracać pewność siebie. Może i oszalał, ale to było jego szaleństwo. Takie, które dobrze znał. - Chcesz poznać całą prawdę?  
Powieka Arthura drgnęła. Francis cofnął się o krok.  
- Tak, oczywiście - dodał szybko. - Zwięźle. Chodzi o to, że...  
I Francis wytłumaczył. O tym, jak zaczął pisać książki i zdobył kosmiczną popularność (w porządku, pewną popularność). Potem ścierpły mu nogi, więc oparł się o biurko i odłożył żółty kubek z namalowaną uśmiechniętą buźkę.  
Francis również się rozweselił, gdy tylko zaczął myśleć o normalności.  
Tylko Arthur nadal go niepokoił.  
Przez cały czas nie spuszczał z Francisa swojego nieprzeniknionego wzroku. W efekcie pisarz żałował, że dał mu tę cechę - była nieludzka i niepokojąca. Zwłaszcza, że twarz patrzącego porastały skupiska łusek, a jego tęczówki były wąskie jak u gada.  
Opowiadając dalej, Francis wspomniał, że ostatnio tom na być w druku od przyszłego tygodnia. A nawet nie skończył go pisać. To naturalne, że czuł zdenerwowany i majaczył.  
- Dlatego rozumiesz - podjął na koniec. - To wszystko dzieje się w mojej wyobraźni. Jestem pewny, że zaraz mi przejdzie.  
Arthur jeszcze przez chwilę się nie poruszał. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, rozległ się przeraźliwy huk. Gdzieś głęboko w dole coś się działo. Francis wiedział, co, ponieważ wszystko miał zaplanowane w swojej głowie. To Alfred rozwalał właśnie ścianę, która oddzielała stare tajne przejście od twierdzy Pana Żmij. Sądząc po minie Arthura, on też zrozumiał już, co się dzieje.  
- Dureń - syknął, uderzając pięścią w biurko - Przeklęty głupcze! Jeśli nie łżesz, to sprowadziłeś tutaj Jonesa, żeby mnie pokonał... - W jego głosie pobrzmiała mieszanina niedowierzania i wściekłości. Przez to uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Francisa.  
- Posłuchaj, Arthur - pocieszył go. Po twierdzy roztoczyły się odgłosy walki. - Taka jest kolej rzeczy. Skrzywdziłeś wielu ludzi...  
- Cokolwiek złego wydarzyło się w tym świecie, jest twoją winą - odciął się Arthur.  
Jakiś troll zawył głośno.  
- Rozumiem, co masz na myśli - odparł niecierpliwie Francis. - Ale... Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Piszę książki, Arthur! Ludzi nie interesują już książki bez przemocy.  
Pan Żmij tylko uśmiechnął się paskudnie, a potem przypadł do Francisa i zacisnął dłonie na jego błękitnym podkoszulku.  
- Teraz zapłacisz za to razem ze mną. Jones tu wpadnie i pomyśli, że jesteśmy razem, a ja zadbam, żebyś nie wyprowadził go z błędu... Mam też złą wiadomość. Nie śnisz. To prawdziwy świat. Chcesz przemocy? To jej doświadczysz - obiecał.  
Francis przełknął ciężko ślinę.  
- Nie chcesz wrzucić mnie do Jamy Węży! - oburzył się. - Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej, Arthur...  
Arthur zamrugał zdziwiony, ale potem przewrócił oczami.  
- Co? Nie - chwycił pisarza za ramię, popychając go brutalnie na krzesło. - Pisz, co ci podyktuję. Chyba mam pomysł.  
Na biurku leżał i pergamin i kałamarz i nawet pióro, które Francis chwycił ostrożnie pomiędzy palce. Ręka mu drgnęła, jakby miał zamiar odrzucić przedmiot, ale w końcu zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.  
- Napisz... Na biurku niepokonanego Pana Żmij pojawił się jedyny istniejący egzemplarz Zabójcy Węży - rozkazał Arthur  
Francis poderwał głowę.  
- Nie mówisz powa... - zaczął, ale szybko się poddał, gdy tylko dostrzegł wzrok Pana Żmij. Ten wzrok mógł - dosłownie - zabijać.  
Dlatego pisarz niepewnie zamoczył pióro w kałamarza i napisał podyktowane zdanie. To w końcu nie miało prawda się udać. Bo niby jak...

*

Alfred F. Jones ze szczerą radością dobił kolejnego trolla, a potem wyszarpnął ostrze z paskudnego cielska i wykorzystał wolną chwilę, by wyglądać wspaniale. Uśmiechnięty, złotowłosy, ze smugą krwi na policzku i wydatnymi mięśniami, zdawał się przypominać jakieś młode bóstwo. W bohaterskiej pozie opierał stopę na martwym trollu, a w dłoni dzierżył cudowny, pokryty krwią wrogów miecz.  
Następny troll zaatakował Alfreda od tyłu, jednak heros obrócił się z gracją i wbił potworowi ostrze w gardziel. Troll zaryczał i padł trupem, ale już kolejny przeciwnik skoczył na Alfreda, który tym razem nie usunął się na czas i poleciał do tyłu, uderzając plecami w ścianę. Uniknął ciosu wielką pięścią i wrócił do walki.  
Zamachnął się mieczem na trolla, który, jakby spodziewał się swojego końca, bo znieruchomiał.  
Jednak miecz zniknął, zanim Alfred zabił stwora. W następnej sekundzie stał z rękami, zaciśniętymi w powietrzu, w głupiej przechylonej pozie, naprzeciwko równie zdziwionego trolla.  
Alfred zamrugał i uśmiechnął się nerwowo, ukazując swoje idealne, mlecznobiałe uzębienie. Powoli wycofał się i obrócił głowę, by krzyknąć do walczącego nieopodal brata:  
- Matt? Chodź tu na chwilę!  
- Alfred, nie mam czasu! - odkrzyknął Matthew, którego przeciwnik chwilowo wygrywał. - O co chodzi?  
Alfred zaśmiał się krótko.  
- Chyba zgubiłem miecz!  
- Co zrobiłeś?!  
W przypływie złości powalił trolla jednym atakiem.  
Matt był z Alfredem, odkąd trzy lata wcześniej odkryli, że są braćmi. Za każdym razem znosił pomyłki Alfreda, zastanawiając się tylko czasami, jak to się stało, że jego kochany brat nie nadział się jeszcze na własny miecz. Nigdy nie powiedział tego głośno. W końcu Alfred był jego rodziną, był wybrańcem. Ale teraz...  
- Tak trochę... Możesz podejść? - Alfred zerknął na swojego przeciwnika. Na jego szerokiej, zielonkawej twarzy malował się egzystencjonalny namysł. - Koleś chyba zaczyna coś podejrzewać.  
- Alfred. - Zakrwawiony cudzą krwią Matthew w końcu zbliżył się do brata. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Nigdzie nie zauważył Zabójczy Wężów, a to sprawiło, że w końcu nie wytrzymał presji. Zamierzał powiedzieć bratu, co o nim myśli. - Alfred, jesteś...  
Ale Alfred też już zniknął. Chwilę po nim Matthew rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Trolle zresztą też.  
W korytarzach twierdzy Pana Żmij zapanowała błoga cisza.

W komnacie słychać było tylko skrobanie pióra po pergaminie.  
Arthur od długiej chwili wpatrywał się w wielki, cudownie zdobiony miecz leżący na jego biurku. Pozornie nie zwracał uwagi na Francisa, jednak w istocie bardzo uważnie zwracał uwagę na każde słowo, które wychodziło spod pióra pisarza.  
- Jesteś zadowolony? - Sam Francis był blady i sfrustrowany. Postawił kropkę z impetem.  
- Jeszcze pytasz? - zapytał Arthur. - Godzinę temu byłem przekonany, że jestem skończony. A potem ty, idioto, po prostu się pojawiłeś i nagle wszystkie moje kłopoty minęły. Nawet odprawiłem Victorię, więc nie muszę więcej użerać się z jej humorami. Odprawiłeś trolle, to jeszcze lepsze. To początek nowej ery, a ty jesteś moją kurą znoszącą złote jaja.  
- Mam na imię Francis - poprawił lodowato Francis. - I natychmiast wracam do mojego świata.  
A wtedy zadba, by Pana Żmij spotkał znacznie gorszy los, niż planował na początku. Bo reszty sympatii Francisa do Arthura uleciały. Ten typ okazał się uroczy tylko na papierze.  
- Spróbuj to napisać - zaproponował gładko Arthur, podnosząc z trudem Zabójcę Węży, jedyną broń, która mogła go zabić. Wycelował ją we Francisa. - To utnę ci rękę. Zabiję cię szybciej, niż zdołasz napisać "pomocy".  
- Nie możesz pilnować mnie przez wieczność, Arthurze - Francis wyglądał na zadowolonego. Potem powieka mu drgnęła z irytacją.  
- Nie zamierzam. - Arthur odłożył miecz i położył dłoń na ramieniu Francisa. Potem pochylił się w jego kierunku. - Ale powiem ci jedno. Ja i ty, razem zmienimy ten świat. A teraz pisz, dyktuję... Francis szybko uznał, że woli żyć u boku Arthura, niż we własnym świecie. Jego życie i tak było beznadziejne i bezcelowe. Ale tutaj mógł tak wiele naprawić, tyle zmienić. Odkąd Jones zniknął na dobre, świat legł w dłoniach Pana Żmij.

I Francis uznał, że zło zasługuje, żeby wygrać. Chociaż ten jeden raz.

Koniec. A teraz zacznijmy na poważnie...

Właśnie taki tekst zastał na włączonym komputerze Antonio, który zaniepokojony brakiem odzewu odwiedził dom przyjaciela. Ppczątkowo zastał tylko dokument z książką, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wyłączył komputer. W tej samej chwili, ale w innym świecie pewien Francuz utracił swoją moc kształtowania rzeczywistości.  
Ludzie uznali, że Francis w końcu oszalał i uciekł gdzieś za granicę. Jedno było pewne: wydawcy nie mogli wypuścić takiego zakończenia poczytnej serii. Skoro autor zniknął, ostatnie akapity usunięto i napisano od nowa: po niesamowitej walce Pan Żmij umiera, wpadając do własnej jamy ze żmijami. Książkę wydano. Fani ponarzekali przez jakiś czas. Potem całkiem zapomnieli.


End file.
